


You Deserve a PMA Bear, At Least

by CaptainSchmoe



Series: Stuff Inspired by Stuff from This Little Septiplier Community That I’m In [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind!Mark, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Teddy Bears, brief BJ joke but otherwise family-friendly, kind of angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: Jack gifts Mark a teddy bear with a PMA sweatshirt before he leaves for home. Mark cries. Obviously.





	You Deserve a PMA Bear, At Least

**Author's Note:**

> Mark is also blind in this AU because this fic came out of ideas that were talked about on the Tumblr blog septiplyer. The line where Jack says Mark called him a teddy bear once (because he's so hairy lol), and the line about Mark making an apple pie, likewise came from that blog. Kind of a random combo of ideas, but it was cute and I wanted to write it.
> 
> The asks, for your convenience:
> 
> https://septiplyer.tumblr.com/post/178501888294/mark-while-cudding-jacks-chest-and-nuzzling-his  
> https://septiplyer.tumblr.com/post/178513167654/fucking-when-jack-leaves-he-buys-mark-a-very  
> https://septiplyer.tumblr.com/post/178521946034/blindmark-au-jack-tries-to-come-up-with-a-way-to

What could it possibly be?

  
Jack was leading Mark down to the living room, hand clasped to his shoulder, guiding him to one specific spot in the center of the room. Apparently he’d gotten or made some kind of present for Mark, before he had to go back home. He really didn’t have to. But Mark wasn’t going to turn down a present.

  
“All right.” Jack stopped him, letting go of his shoulder. “You can kneel down right here.”

  
“Wait- Kneel down?” Mark started laughing, reaching out towards Jack’s hips, hoping for any kind of fabric. “You  _are_  wearing pants, right?”

  
“Yeah, I know I just made it sound weird, but trust me.”

  
“I’m just saying…” Mark did as he was told regardless. “Seems like this is a little more of a present for you than it is for me.”

  
Jack sat down beside him. “Shut up,” he said, chuckling. “Look, it’s right in front of you.”

  
Mark reached out in front of himself, feeling the soft cotton of a sweatshirt. But something was wearing it. With both hands, he studied the shape and texture of the wearer. Silky, soft fur. Pillow-like squish. A rounded bump at the front of its face, hard beads for eyes-

  
A teddy bear.

  
“Aw, Jack!” Mark shifted himself into a cross-legged sit and pulled the bear into his lap, lightly wrapping his arms around it. A huge smile broke across his face. “This is so nice!”

  
“You, uh… You called me a big teddy bear one time, so, uh… I’m glad you like it. Did you, uh…”

  
“Hm? Did I what?”

 

“Did you notice the left foot?”

  
Immediately, Mark’s hand went to it, tracing the outline of a heart-shaped pad on the bottom. And on the inside of the heart-  _No, don’t choke up right now, don’t you dare_  - were beads that spelled out  _love you Mark._

  
The lump in his throat was becoming unbearably large.

  
“Mark?” Jack’s hand went back to his shoulder, rubbing it a bit. “You okay?”

  
_Wait a second._  He had to check something else. He put his fingers to the bear’s chest, a little off to his right. There he found a diamond shape in stiff stitching. In the diamond, he recognized the familiar shapes of the three letters of Jack’s mantra.

  
“You need a minute?”

  
Mark clung tightly to the bear, pressing his cheek against its, the feathery fluff feeling like heaven itself gracing his face.  _Don’t you dare cry, don’t you-_

  
_Oh, God. It… It smells like him. The shirt smells like Jack._

  
…That broke him. Sobs spilled out; his whole body quivered.

  
“Mark? Here.” Jack retrieved a tissue box from atop the coffee table, pulling one out and handing it to him. Mark graciously accepted, wiping his eyes and nose clean so they wouldn’t taint his precious gift.

  
“S-sorry I’m such a slob.”

  
Jack wrapped his arm around Mark’s back and gave him a squeeze. “You’re not a slob.”

  
“I’m gonna miss you.”

  
“I know.” Jack nuzzled into the crook of his neck, making a wet spot on Mark’s shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you, too.”

  
_Sniff._  “If I’d have known you were gonna give me this, I would’ve baked an apple pie to send you off with.”

  
That got a smile and a giggle out of them both. The lump in his throat shrank a bit.

  
”But th-thank you, Jack… Ah, God.”

  
Seeming to read his mind, Jack handed him another tissue. Sounded like he took one for himself, too.

  
“I feel like I don’t deserve you sometimes.”

  
“Aww.” Jack wiped his thumb across Mark’s wet cheek. Then he pressed a kiss to that spot. His other thumb brushed down over Mark’s lips - the signal of an impending lip kiss - and delivered another one there, to Mark’s contentment.

  
God, he was so  _warm_  and  _happy_  and  _soft_  and  _home_.

  
Not for another six or seven months or so would Mark be able to touch his perfect face, or nuzzle into his fluffy hair, or taste the banana milk-sweetened coffee on his lips. Only smell a remnant of his skin in a placeholder teddy.

  
“You deserve more than I could possibly give you.”

  
…Today was going to hurt.


End file.
